Lobo Ojiazul
by Reisha Douglas
Summary: Alma Douglas siempre a gozado de un protector especial, silencioso que la defiende cuando ella permanece muda con la cabeza gacha.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía frío, los vistosos ropajes aptos para el baile, pero incapaces de proteger del cruel clima se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel. La caminata era larga, la noche sin estrellas denotaba una curiosa sensación de soledad. Con la vista clavada en el pavimento y los zapatos de baile gastados por la cruel realidad, Alma Douglas volvía a casa.

-¡Vallasen ambos al infierno!- exclamo una joven.

¡Cálmate Marian! – imploro su hermano.

¡Cállate!, tu eres un maldito traidor…y tu, eres peor que una rata no vales anda, Alma,¿me escuchaste?, solo das asco a todos.

La mencionada permaneció quieta, con la vista gacha simplemente tratando de perderse en los delicados vidrios esparcidos. Nuevamente sucedía lo mismo, Marian gritaba insultos en su contra, en aquellos momentos lo mejor era perderse en su mundo particular…alejada de Marian, de aquella casa y el recuerdo de sus padres.

¡Mírame Alma! – gritó con odio.

Aquel había sido su error, alzar la vista y encontrarse con los verdes ojos de su hermana, igual a los de su padre: con aquel tenue color mezclado de rabia y desprecio que reservaban par ella. No supo cuando, todavía estaba inmersa en el mirar de la joven cuando una punzada de dolor ataco su cuello, lentamente toco la superficie dolorida sintiendo la primera gota de sangre emanar…Marian sonreía victoriosa.

Una ráfaga de viento atizo su lado derecho, apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la mirada para percibir una borrosa mancha café que se esfumo al instante. Todavía mantenía la vista clavada en el lugar de la aparición, cuando el grito de su hermano la llamo tenido de angustia.

La ojiverde yacía en el suelo en medio de un lago carmesí, Alan la sostenía en brazos tratando de detener la hemorragia. Su cuerpo exhibía varios cortes, como si una daga invisible se hubiera ceñido sobre ella.

Esa noche lo vio por primera vez en la realidad, alado de la joven inconciente con las garras empapadas en sangre ajena. Se erguía orgulloso, con la mirada clavada en Alma…podría haber pasado por un lobo de gran tamaño de no ser por las orejas que le llegaban hasta el pecho, y la cola enroscada entorno a su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos azules tan similares a los suyos los recordaría por siempre…pero no era necesario, ya los recordaba, solo que no lo sabia.

Las luces de un auto le hicieron señas desde el extremó de la acera. Lo miro con indiferencia, no era el primer automóvil que la invitaba, eso se ganaba por estar en una calle poco recomendable a estas horas.

El vehiculo se detuvo a su par, la chica lo miro temerosa preparada para huir y al mismo tiempo rezando por que solo necesitara indicaciones. Las dudas se esfumaron al ver la cara familiar, los ojos verdes la inspeccionaron con reproche.

Lo lamento – le dijo al joven.

Se despeino el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando lo atacaban los nervios, un suspiro salio de su boca antes de mirarla como a una niña que se le había escapado su mascota preferida. Alan tenía 17 años, siempre el neutral salvo cuando se trataba de ella, en ese momento era el eterno protector. Lo quería más que a nadie, es que no podía querer a nadie más…por que simplemente no existía.

Acomodándose en el asiento de acompañante lo miro con duda, nunca anticipaba sus reacciones: sermón, regaño, compasión, broma. Con Alan era algo aparte, "indescifrable" lo describiría a la perfección…

No te voy a regañar – anuncio sintiendo como su hermana se relajaba.

Deberías – dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

Sabes que nunca lo has necesitado, tu misma lo haces mejor que cualquiera – bromeo.

No es verdad…me haces parecer como una masoquista.

El pelinegro la miro arqueando una ceja, Alma se limito a empujarlo levemente mientras él reía. La joven lo miro con expresión ofendida para luego volver a perderse en su mente dejando el silencio.

Bueno…¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Lo que quieras –dijo secamente volviendo a su antigua pose.

Puede ser…comida china, italiana…mmm quiero pizza, - exclamo entre fingidos sollozos.

Alan –lo llamo.

Auque unas hamburguesas suena tentadoras…

No me admitieron –dijo secamente.

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras la joven esquivaba la mirada. No sabia como lo hacia, necesitaba contarle…aunque no se lo pidiera. Era su hermano, confidente, amigo…pero cada vez que fracasaba se hacia más duro mirarlo a los ojos. Sabia que a él no le importaba, pero no quería depender de la herencia de sus progenitores para siempre, aunque bien podía hacerlo, necesitaba demostrarles a todos que….valía.

Son unos ciegos si no vieron tu talento, Alma – la voz de su hermano la saco de las cavilaciones.

Alan…según tu más de 5 jurados están ciegos

¡y lo sostengo!...yo soy el único que aprecia la verdadera belleza – dijo dramáticamente para luego dirigirle una sonrisa.

Me gustaría comida china.- acepto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La cabeza le latía sin parar, caminar por más de 20 minutos con 9 grados y vestida con traje de ballet no fue una de sus mejores ideas. Sentada en uno de los primeros bancos de la clase apenas si distinguía el pizarrón, con un sonoro estornudo interrumpió una extensa explicación ganadote una mirada de reproche.

-Perdón – susurro.

El profesor volvió a sus ecuaciones y la cabeza de alma al banco, odiaba estar allí. Aquel salón de clases había sido su tortura personal durante años, casi daría lo que fuera por que alguien la molestara…pero en cambio parecía ser un fantasma que recorría los estantes de la biblioteca. Cada tanto algún alumno reparaba en ella con una mirada de temor, varios de ellos recordaban la escena de segundo año…y los que no seguro habían escuchado el chisme en donde aparecían dragones, lanzas y ella como demonio de la muerte.

No podía culparlos, de no ser ella misma la protagonista se protegería de esa niña demoníaca. Sin embargo sabia que podía haber sido peor, aquella vez solamente le habían gritado un grupo de niñas…la razón era obvia, su espeso cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules causaban el enojo de las demás mujeres. Alma sabia como soportarlo, estaba bien entrenada…mirada gacha y muda, pero aquellos insultos no pararon…no se pudo contener y rompió en lagrimas antes de darse cuenta, en ese instante varios libros y útiles cayeron de la biblioteca sobre las agresoras.

La pelirroja no lloraba nunca, sabia que no podía darse aquel lujo. Cada vez que lloraba por culpa de algún insulto o se enojaba con alguien pasaban cosas horribles, cosas que se caían, muebles que se movían, objetos punzantes…pero solo una vez aquel lobo. Ese animal misterioso que solo había visto una vez, que aparecía en sus sueños como un tierno cachorro pidiendo caricias…pero esa vez salto contra Marian sin compasión.

Desde ese momento no lo volvió a ver, solamente en sus sueños con aquella tierna imagen. Sabía que era su culpa, que ella hacia esas cosas…que estaba maldita, como solían decir sus difuntos padres y tíos. Por ella Marian vivía con la hermana de su madre, Alan también la había visto…sintió el miedo en su mirada, pero él se quedo con ella, negándose a abandonarla permanecieron en una casa diferente a la de su hermana, aunque legalmente los tres estaban al cuidado de sus tíos. De no ser por Alan hubiera terminado en un internado para psicópatas…"De no ser por Alan", siempre que repetía esa frase sentía que ataba a su hermano a ella. Es que con él era "Alma", no la niña maldita…sino una chica de 15 años que le gustaba bromear y amaba bailar, la Alma del colegio y la Alma de Alan eran completamente diferentes….a veces se preguntaba cual seria la verdadera.

El timbre sonó, dejo que los demás se macharan apresurados, no tenia ánimos de salir por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes con aquel martilleo incesante en su cabeza. Una vez que los gritos se apagaron comenzó a guardar sus cosas, medio tambaleando cargo su mochila al hombro y salio del salón.

No había nadie en los pasillos, el cuerpo el pesaba más a cada paso que daba. "Maldición, debo tener fiebre" se reprendió, las figuras comenzaron a borrarse hasta el punto de no distinguir…solamente percibir como su cuerpo caía.

Unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída, se sentía calido y…"bien". Abrió un poco los ojos siendo consiente que los había cerrado, un suave olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto una voz con dulzura.

No podía hablar, las nauseas la atacaban sin darle tregua y entre la confusión no entendía si estaba dormida o despierta. La fría mano resulto para su frente el remedio ideal, por inercia la cubrió con la suya para que no la abandonara. Una melódica risa masculina llego a sus oídos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro divisar su rostro. No podría haberlo descripto con nada mas que "perfecto", las pálidas facciones parecían esculpidas para agradar enmarcadas entre mechones de pelo caoba que tentaban a tocarlo…los ojos color pensamiento la inundaron perdiéndola, haciéndola creer que volvía a soñar….

-Lobo…- pronuncio antes de perder la conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La luz del sol cosquillaba sus dedos, entreabrió los ojos sintiendo la frente humeda y con un palpitante dolor. Pudo ver la ventana de su cuarto paralela a la cama en donde se encontraba, después de unos segundos de gran esfuerzo mental pudo darce cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que alguien se había encargado de colocarle un paño frio en la cabeza.

Miro hacia ambos lados, parecía que estaba sola, pero sin duda Alan estaría en la cocina provocando desastres, como cada vez que intentaba cocinar. Deseaba levantarse para poder tranquilizar a su protector, que seguro estaría profanando a medio jurado por no considerar apta a su hermanita y provocarle una depresión junto con un horrible resfriado, pero todavía sentía su cuerpo como una fina tela, hasta el punto de dudar que fuera el propio.

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo cuando vio sus zapatos de ballet, si es que a esa tela con una casi inexistente suela se lo podía llamar así, el color rosa desgastado desprendía el típico olor a recién lavado, parecía que hubieran estado allí desde que se durmió…trato de recordar como había sido la vuelta a casa pero fue imposible por que en cuestión de segundos callo en un sueño profundo.

La superficie de un cristalino lago le devolvió la mirada, impecable yacía rodeado por una extensa vegetación de verde más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran apreciado. Pero sus ojos no lo veían, por que no distinguía las imperfecciones clásicas de la visión humana, ni siquiera percibía su parpadear. Pero todo aquello no importaba, ni siquiera que vistiera un vestido de fina tela azul Francia, o que no percibiera su hacia frío o calor: no todo aquello era simplemente "natural" e irrelevante.

Una suave presencia irrumpió en su regazo, el pequeño animal café de ojos color pensamiento la miraba fijamente. Su menudo cuerpecito, en el que las orejas casi eran pisadas por sus patas, tembló de alegría. Lamió con suavidad la cara de la joven produciéndole una indescriptible calidez, acaricio al animalito con ternura infinita…hacía días que no soñaba con él y lo extrañaba. Las pupilas del animal la examinaron, hasta creyó percibir como fruncía el entrecejo como reprochándole algo, pero aún con esa mueca su diminuta carita parecía sumamente adorable como si las palabras "enojo" y "él" fueran inadmisibles juntas. Justo después de esta observación, el pequeño resolvió perdonarla, y comenzar a dar vueltas a su alrededor como solía hacer cuando quería jugar con ella.

Con un recuerdo borroso de las horas dormidas se incorporo despacio, todavía su cabeza latía dolorosamente con aquel leve tamboriteo que provocaba desesperación. Inclino la cabeza para perderse en el claro cielo nocturno, suspiro con pesar… no había rastros de una sola nube extraviada: mañana seria un día soleado.

Se coloco las pantuflas y la bata mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello en un intento desesperado por alisarlo, abrió la puerta de madera para bajar por las escaleras. Un lento descenso parecía una buena idea, pero el insoportable olor a quemado la sobresalto, termino de bajar los escalones de tres en tres, en el living recostado sobre el sillón en la típica pose de "hombre liberado" , Alan veía a su equipo favorito.

-¡Alan!- gritó viendo como el susodicho saltaba del asiento derramando la mitad de gaseosa sobre si mismo.

-¡Yo no lo hice! – Saltó con las manos en alto- ¡estas despierta!...pequeña delincuente dormiste todo el día.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró atrapada por su hermano, mientras este le desordenaba el pelo. Como pudo logró liberarse a coste de una mordida, Alan la miro con incredulidad mientras ella desaparecía en dirección a la puerta de la cocina.

La pelirroja centro su atención al pequeño microondas de donde provenía el intenso hedor. Con una mueca de "como alguien puede ser tan…" se precipito hacia el aparato viendo como su contenido se prendía fuego. Luego de sacar lo que alguna vez fue pollo y colocarlo bajo el agua, le propino un coscorrón a un confuso Alan...después de todo, ¿Qué iba a saber él que el nailon se prendía fuego en el microondas y que lo había programado más de 3 horas? Solo apretó los botones con el dibujo del alimento…bueno, de acuerdo más de una vez…como sea los artefactos de cocina lo odiaban.

-No cocinaras nunca más –sentencio su hermana cuando él intento explicarle mientras ella pedía deliveri con cara de pocos amigos.

La mañana se volvía cada vez más soleada, si eso era posible, trató de caminar despacio para no sudar ni empeorar su estado de salud, de todas formas iba temprano. Como siempre, prefería retardar la llegada a ese edificio del tormento, para la mayoría era igual de insoportable…pero al menos tenían amigos con quienes animarse, ella a duras penas tenia sus fantasías.

Una intensa ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabello, tomo la pollera bordo con las manos para evitar que se levantara, el viento penetro con intensa potencia la camisa de mangas cortas haciendo encallar la corbata en sus hombros. Esas "ventisca de verano" la ponían nerviosa, por que siempre junto a ellas suele venir el desastre devastador.

Su vista se posó en un resplandeciente árbol con flores rojas, aquello le llamo la atención…no por el color o el árbol puesto que siempre pasaba por allí. Lo que la atraía a aproximarse era esa extraña sensación que a veces parecía surgir dentro de ella, ese susurro interior que exclama: "acércate".

Llego a su objetivo extendiendo una mano para palpar la áspera superficie. De nuevo se sentía como una idiota, malditos instintos y maldita costumbre. Antes de poderse alejar refunfuñando, algo la envistió de atrás haciéndola caer al duro suelo con lo que parecía una bolsa de piedras sobre ella.

-¡Maldición!- gritó una voz masculina.

- Eso me toca a mi – respondió con agresividad para luego cubrirse los labios.

El joven estaba dispuesto a rebatir su torpe insulto cuando vio la expresión de la chica, con las manso en la boca y los ojeo desorbitados contemplaba todo a su alrededor como si esperara que un meteorito cayera del cielo.

Alma estaba tensa, esperando que una rama aplastara a aquel chico o que su tierno protector, y otros no tan tiernos, aparecieran. Pero nada sucedió, aquel extraño castaño seguía sobre ella mirándola como una loca.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La ojiazul lo observó fijo, con el cabello caoba cayéndole entre las mejillas curiosamente desordenado, los ojos color de intenso pensamiento y los pequeños hoyuelos que marcaban su cutis al sonreír. Aquel chico le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad y… ¿vergüenza?. ¡Ha, claro!... estaba encima de ella.

Mejor si pudiera respirar – contesto para su impresión segura y sin tartamudear.

Claro, perdona –se levanto con envidiable agilidad tendiéndole su mano- Pero me refería a la fiebre.

A medio camino de enderezarse completamente ese pequeño comentario surgió como un hechizo de torpeza haciéndola trastabillar, pero esta vez los reflejos del joven no tardaron en reaccionar.

Eres muy torpe – dijo riendo mientras ella trataba de permanecer de pie.

Lo contemplo con desconcierto… ¿torpe? Esta bien, la había rechazado cinco jurados, pero estaba segura de que por lo menos bailaba aceptablemente y que sus movimientos no tenían ninguna "torpeza".

Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho él esperaba su reacción, como quien tira una granada y espera ver volar cuerpos. Pero sorpréndeteme no estaba molesta, si sorprendida…ya que de todos los calificativos con que la relacionaban se debían a su "anti-socialismo" o cabello. No, definitivamente el cometario ni la rozó…¿es que como uno puede tomarse enserio un intento de insulto acompañado con aquella sonrisa?

¿Cómo sabes que tuve fiebre?- fue su contestación.

Yo te lleve a la enfermería – respondió levantando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro.

Eso es imposible, yo estaba en la escuela…

Se detuvo a observar la vestimenta de su salvador, camisa blanca y corbata bordo desalineada en la que se distinguía el logo en forma de tigre de su colegio. Traía el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros varones, pero estaba segura de no haberlo visto en la escuela, menos en su clase y estaba segura de que tenían la misma edad.

Soy nuevo – respondió como si leyera su mente- Ayer terminaba de inscribirme cuando te vi tambalear en el pasillo, te atrapé antes de que llegaras al suelo.

Ha, bueno…gracias.- dijo y comenzó a caminar nerviosa.

El la alcanzo y siguieron en silencio, mientras ella se preguntaba internamente por que atraía tantos problemas juntos.

No estuvo conciente de cuanto tiempo paso, solo supo que después de dar tres pasos la presencia del castaño dejo de atormentarla, es más parecía tan natural caminar con él.

Se detuvo frente a los muros del edificio, la campana sonó dando inicio a las clases al tiempo que la devolvía a la realidad de una llegada tarde, apresuro el paso para subir las escaleras de la entrada.

Soy James Hell – gritó, el ojiazul seguía en el mismo lugar que antes sin imitarse.

Alma Douglas – hablo para luego apresurarse a entrar a la institución.

- Alma…cuidarte va a ser un placer – susurro antes de seguirla.


End file.
